


brad/nate - christmas

by romanticalgirl



Series: December Ficlets 2010 [9]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 12-1-10</p>
    </blockquote>





	brad/nate - christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12-1-10

“What the fuck is that?”

Nate bites back his smile. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Yes, you do.” Brad comes out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped loose around his waist, and another in his hand, drying off his short hair. He uses his free hand to gesture at Nate’s bright green sweater. “That is some sort of crime against fashion. That is an abomination.”

“My mom made it.”

“Because your mother hates you?”

“Hey.” Nate frowns. “Be nice.”

“I’m never nice. I’m a trained killing machine.” Brad unwraps the towel and takes two steps to the bed and then stops. “What the fuck is that?”

Nate grins, looking from Brad to the bright blue sweater with dreidels and a menorah knitted in white. “That one’s for you. Welcome to the family.”


End file.
